


LET GIRLS BE ANGRY

by Schweet



Series: Random Thoughts [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: Random Thoughts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835461





	LET GIRLS BE ANGRY

I just snapped the rubber band around my tongue

I found the freedom in anger


End file.
